Operator networks transport network traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content. Content providers may provide services, applications, and/or content that users, associated with the operator network, cannot use and/or do not desire to receive (such as an advertisement in which a user is not interested). In efforts to remedy this, the content providers may provide services, applications, and/or content that are targeted to the users.